This invention relates to a modular roof equipment screening assembly having a cantilevered support assembly that includes sets of channels secured to a base of one or more pieces of equipment, each set of channels extending in a different direction and supporting one section of an upwardly extending framework to provide uniform spacing between the framework and the equipment.
Many conventional building designs locate ventilation, air conditioning and other equipment on the roof of the building. This equipment typically becomes dirty, rusted, and dented over time, which renders it unsightly in appearance. Many municipalities require roof equipment to be screened or otherwise aesthetically concealed from normal view, and a number of conventional roof equipment screening designs have been developed. Examples of existing screening designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,384 to Cullinan, 6,205,719 and 5,862,637 to Bruce, and Des. 243,853 to Eichorszt, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
A problem with roof equipment screening design is supporting and anchoring the screening without penetrating the weatherproof layer of the roof. Several conventional designs are support or anchor the screening to the structural members beneath the weatherproof layer of the building. Some designs use mounting posts that pass through the weatherproof layer to make solid structural connections and support and anchor the screening. These penetrations through the weatherproof layer can create leaks in the roof that result in costly damage and are time consuming to repair.
Another problem with roof equipment screening design is that the screening can inhibit access to the equipment. This problem is particularly prevalent in top-down designs that secure the screening to the top of the equipment and allow it to hang down around the equipment. These screening systems are typically attached to and supported by the sheet metal housing around the equipment. This sheet metal is not typically robustly designed to readily handle the extra weight, wind and snow loads often associated with a screening system. Top-down designs typically spread the load around the top perimeter of the housing via a support frame and angle the screening down and away from the sides of the housing. Unfortunately, the physical presence of the frame and screening around the top of the housing can inhibit access to the equipment, such as when a maintenance person needs to service the equipment or quickly trouble shoot a problem with the equipment. The screening is often screwed, bolted, riveted or otherwise fastened to the housing in a manner that is time consuming to remove and replace. Working around the screening or removing and replacing the screening increases the time and difficulty of servicing or repairing the equipment. This is particularly troublesome on hot or cold days when the equipment needs to be running to maintain the air quality in the building. The screening is a nuisance to the maintenance personnel that have to work in the heat, cold, rain or wind to maintain and fix the equipment.
A further problem with roof equipment screening designs is that they should be readily adapted to fit a wide variety of equipment sizes and configurations. Equipment can vary a great deal in size and shape. One piece of equipment may be substantially longer, wider or taller than another pieces of equipment. Some pieces of equipment can also have irregular shapes or include components that jut out from the sides of its housing. As a result, many conventional screening systems need to be custom fit to a specific piece of equipment. The screening components are either custom made to fit a given piece of equipment, or extra cutting and forming work must be performed at the construction site. This customization increases the manufacturing and installation costs of the system.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening designs is that the design should accommodate taller pieces of equipment. Top-down screening systems have to extend down a significant distance to adequately screen a tall piece of equipment. This increases the load on the sheet metal housing of the equipment. The angle between the screening and the sides of the housing may be decreased to reduce the size and weight of the screening and framing. As a result, top-down designs may be inappropriate for some taller pieces of equipment. Other equipment screening designs only allow one row or tier of screening. The maximum height of the screening is the height of the tallest panel or section produced by the manufacturer.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening designs is that the screening assembly should be able to screen around multiple pieces of equipment. Buildings often locate several pieces of equipment relatively close together. Conventional top-down screening systems typically screen each piece of equipment separately no matter how close together they are located. These individual screening assemblies frequently interfere with each other and require custom fit installations that have an awkward appearance.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening designs is that the design should not need to be secured to all four sides of the equipment. An obstruction such as a building wall or another piece of equipment can prevent or render it undesirable to screen all four sides of the equipment. Yet, conventional screening systems can become unbalanced when they do not extend from all the sides of the equipment.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening design is that large portions or sections of screening should be easily removed to gain access to the equipment. Repairing and servicing equipment components can require a small portion of the screening to be removed. Repairing larger equipment components can require a larger portion or section of the screening and surrounding framework to be removed. The screening design should allow the maintenance person to remove whatever portion or section of the screening is adjacent to the place where the equipment is being repaired. Yet, many screening assemblies are limited to removing only large sections of screening and framework to gain access to a small part of the equipment. Even simple service jobs become time consuming and cumbersome projects.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening design is limiting the number of fasteners securing the screening assembly together and ensuring those fasteners are readily accessible. Problems arise when fasteners rust and become difficult to remove, or are located in awkward and difficult to reach places. Worker can have great difficulty removing a necessary amount of screening and framing to gain access to the equipment.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening design is creating an economical design that can handle the wind and snow loads placed on the system. Inexpensive designs tend to be structurally weak and can fail during strong winds or heavy snow loads. The frame and the panels can be bent, crushed or blown off. As a result, the components forming the screening system are in constant need of repair and replacement.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening design is that the components forming the system should be lightweight and easy to handle. Heavy, bulky or awkwardly shaped components can lead to work related injuries.
A still further problem with roof equipment screening designs is that the design should utilize weather resistant and low maintenance materials. Screening systems constructed of materials such as wood quickly show wear due to sun, wind, rain, snow and ice. Frequent repair and painting are needed to keep the screening looking good and aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a modular screening assembly for a piece of equipment on the roof of a building. The assembly includes two perpendicular sets of channels that are rigidly secured to and cantilevered from a base of the equipment. Each channel set has one or two sets of common ends. A vertically oriented framework formed by a number of frame sections is secured to the common ends. Each frame section is secured to one set of common ends and spaced a uniform distance from the equipment. Each frame section is formed by one or more like-shaped frame segments. Each frame segment holds one like-shaped panel. Two or more modular screening assemblies can be combined to form an integrated screening assembly around several pieces of equipment. Two or more tiers of framework and panels can be stacked vertically to attain a desired screening height.
An advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is that it does not penetrate the weatherproofing layer of the roof. The screening assembly is rigidly attached to and supported by the base of the roof equipment or the curb on which the equipment rests. The integrity of the weatherproofing layer is maintained, and costly and time consuming repairs caused by unnecessary leaks are avoided.
Another advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is its bottom-up construction. The assembly is supported by and anchored to the structurally robust base or curb of the equipment. The base and curb are designed to adequately support the weight of the equipment components, as well as any wind, snow or other loads the equipment may experience. The present screening assembly utilizes the strength of these components to support and anchor the screening assembly. A first set of support channels are secured directly to the base or curb. A second set of support channels are either secured directly to the base or curb, or directly to the first set of channels.
A further advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is that it allows easy access to the equipment. The four channels attach to the base of the equipment. These channels do not block access to the sides of the equipment housing. Each section of the vertically oriented framework is spaced a desired uniform distance from the housing. This creates a workspace that remains relatively constant along each side of the equipment, and creates a natural walkway or work area around the perimeter of the equipment. The vertically oriented framework helps maintain this uniform workspace or area through the height of the screening assembly. The screening assembly allows easy access to the equipment when maintenance personnel need to service or quickly trouble shoot a problem with the equipment.
A still further advantage of the present roof equipment screening assembly is that its modular design accommodates a wide variety of equipment sizes and shapes. The screening assembly accommodates equipment of significantly different lengths, widths, and heights. The screening assembly also accommodates irregularly shaped equipment or equipment with components that jut out from the sides of its housing. Custom manufacturing of components is avoided and installation costs are kept to a minimum.
A still further advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is vertically modular to accommodate taller pieces of equipment. The bottom-up construction allows the screening assembly to extend upwardly to a desired height to adequately screen taller pieces of equipment. The channels and framework are robustly designed to accommodate two or more tiers of framework and panels. A first tier is secured to the ends of the cantilevered support channels. A second tier is mounted to the top of the first tier. A third tier can be mounted to the top of the second tier. The height of the completed screening assembly is not limited to the height of a single frame segment, frame section or panel.
A still further advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is that it can be readily combined with other assemblies to screen two or more pieces of equipment located relatively close together. These pieces of equipment are efficiently screened by a single integrated screening assembly. The integrated screening assembly allows easy access to each of the pieces of equipment, particularly between the pieces of equipment because the screening assembly does not need to be squeezed between the pieces of equipment. The integrated screening assembly requires fewer components and less material than if each piece of equipment were screened separately. As a result, a more user friendly and economical screening system is achieved.
A still further advantage of the present roof equipment screening assembly is that it can screen fewer than all four sides of the equipment. One or more frame sections can be eliminated to accommodate a building wall or similar obstruction. The screening assembly remains structurally sound even when it does not completely surround or encircle the piece of equipment.
A still further advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is that the panels can be easily removed to gain access to the equipment. The modular nature of the screening assembly allows a maintenance person to remove just the panel or panels adjacent the part of the equipment being repaired. These panels are relatively large and easily removed while the frame remains completely intact. Only one readily accessible anti-rattle screw needs to be unfastened to remove each panel. Minimal time and effort are required to access and service the equipment.
A still further advantage of the present modular roof equipment screening assembly is that larger portions or sections can be easily removed to allow additional access to the equipment. The modular nature of the screening assembly allows a maintenance person to remove a frame segment or frame section adjacent the part of the equipment being repaired. One or more frame segments or an entire frame section can be relatively easily removed from the remainder of the framework by unfastening a minimal number of easily accessible bolts.
A still further advantage of the present roof equipment screening assembly is that it can handle significant wind and snow loads placed on the assembly as well as the weight of a person stepping on the channels or framework. The framework forms a truss structure to help accommodate these loads. The support assembly, framework and panels are robustly designed to resist bending and breaking due to normal wear and tear. Still, should a component part become damaged and need to be replaced, the modular design and use of like-shaped parts allows for easy and economical replacement of the damaged part. Order time and replacement costs are kept to a minimum.
A still further advantage of the present roof equipment screening assembly is that its component parts are lightweight and easy to handle. The framework has an all aluminum construction that greatly reduces the weight of the assembly. The component parts, frame segments and even the frame sections are relatively easy to handle, which maximizes construction efficiency and minimizes work related accidents and injuries.
A still further advantage of the present roof equipment screening assembly is that it utilizes weather resistant and low maintenance materials. The component parts are made of aluminum to resist wear and damage caused by rain, snow, ice and salt. The present assembly is designed to remain aesthetically pleasing without the need for frequent repairs and painting.